In a previous Italian Patent application of Lucio Siniscalchi, one of the applicants (Italian Patent Application No. 20,978 A/84 filed on May 17, 1984, which is incorporated herein for reference), there was illustrated a method for making a batt to be used in winter apparel and furniture, which essentially comprised the step of mixing preferably polyether and siliconized polyester fibers so as to provide, upon a carding treatment, a soft batt.
This batt was then coated, on one or both of its faces, with a glue mixture, of a specifically designed formulation, so as to provide, upon cross-linking, a very soft and resilient film on said surfaces. The batt processed in this manned was then subjected to a calendering step, under variable temperatures and pressures, in order to substantially reduce its initial thickness. During the calendering step, for a short predetermined time, one of the cylinders of the calendering machine was held into contact with the surface being processed so as to provide an expansion of the batt capable of substantially forming an air chamber in the interior of the batt.
The batt described above had greatly improved thermal insulation characteristics with respect to known batts, which, moreover, had a very high thickness, which prevented them from being satisfactorily applied in the field of winter apparel, quilts, sleeping articles and the like.
While the batt according to the above mentioned Italian Patent application has provided good results, it has been found that its properties may be further improved.